Herirse por amor
by Torbosaurio
Summary: Ella una estudiante de fotografía, el un escritor; que pasa cuando polos opuestos se juntan...


**Bueno antes que nada hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic, que nació después de escuchar una canción un poco** **rara** **según yo, y que podría decirse que es como el** **soundtrack** **del fic, sinceramente estaba dudando en subir esta** **idea, pero gracias a mi beta Geisha Pax es que esta aquí esta historia** **sin ella esté proyecto viera sido un rotundo** **fracaso ya que corrigió mis faltas de ortografía _,_ creo que es todo, y enserio espero les agradé este fic.**

 _"Vuélveme a querer entiende que ya se pedir perdón..._

 _Perdóname que todo va estar bien"_

 _Thalía- Vuélveme a querer._

POV Claire

Sinceramente no sé por donde empezar, creo que mi vida se resume en: graduarme de fotografía, para poder viajar por todo el mundo y poder fotografiar el mundo de otra forma que nadie ha curiosidad por viajar es gracias a mi hermano, pudo conseguir una beca y ahora juega en uno de los mejores equipos de béisbol de todo E.U. Aún no puedo creer que ese gran cabeza de champiñón haya logrado lo que se propuso desde un principio, me alegro por el, dice mi amiga Rebecca que debería ser perseverante como lo fue Chris, pero sinceramente lo soy muy a mi manera.

Rebecca y yo somos compañeras de cuarto en la universidad y agradezco que sea ella, ya que se ha convertido en una gran amiga. Físicamente nos parecemos un poco, podríamos pasar por familia, ella es una chica muy linda e inteligente. Esas cualidades han logrado llamar la atención de los chicos, pero aunque ella me dice que debería ser más femenina, no es de mi interés. Dice que ocupe vestidos, maquillaje, cosas que ocuparía toda mujer a mi edad, pero yo no me veo con ese tipo de cosas estoy más que perfecta con mis jeans y alguna playera, comodidad en mi trabajo, creo que por eso paso desapercibida por muchos. Desgraciadamente se guían por el aspecto, pero eso no me afecta en lo absoluto, lo que me importa es graduarme con la mayor cantidad de referencias y recomendaciones.

Tengo muy buena relación con la mayoría de mis profesores gracias a que siempre he cumplido con los trabajos y actividades extracurriculares.

Tengo muy buenas notas, lo que me quita un peso muy grande ya que no tengo de que preocuparme como lo hace Rebecca, sinceramente de no haberla conocido, era casi probable que toda mi estadía en la universidad hasta estos momentos estaría tan sola, creo que es la amistad más sincera que he tenido, ella pone como prioridad a una pareja, pero eso yo lo veo como una pérdida de tiempo, a penas y puedo con mis obligaciones como para cargar con una relación, eso implica mucho y sinceramente no tengo ganas de estar como la mayoría de las mujeres de la facultad, con la carga de estar cuidando de una relación, me basta con ver a Rebecca preocupada por si su novio le es fiel. Estoy más que bien sola, tampoco digo que no me gustaría tener una pareja pero no en estos momentos, tal vez más adelante.

POV León

Que puedo decir amo la escritura más que a nada, me relaja y me hace sentir mis emociones a flor de piel, puedo expresar cualquier cosa sin miedo hacer graduarme lo más rápido para buscar una gran editorial; quiero llegar a ser incluso mejor que el mismísimo Charles Dickens.

Gracias a mi gran talento en las letras y sin olvidar el físico, he tenido a cualquier chica que quiero, nadie se ha negado, a excepción de una estudiante de fotografía la cual en secreto la considero como mi musa, para muchos pasa desapercibida, pero desde el momento en que la vi se convirtió en la protagonista de mis más profundas fantasías es una pelirroja, de unos ojos y cuerpo de impacto.

He intentado cortejala, pero ella me ha dejado claro los límites de esta amistad, y eso me atrae de una forma peligrosa a ella, me hace quererla más. Por el momento puedo satisfacer mis fantasías con cualquier porrista, o cualquier estudiante, al no buscar nada serio, hago que las chicas saquen sus más oscuros deseos y fantasías conmigo. Mi mejor amigo Ark me ha dicho que debería dejar de molestar a Claire Redfield, pero no pienso alejarme de ella, ella puso sus límites y yo le enseñaré que me puede ver con otros ojos en el futuro, y de eso puedo estar muy seguro. Solamente con una mujer nunca fui así: Ada Wong, fue el gran amor de mi vida, incluso nos íbamos a fugar y casar en secreto, pero todo se vino abajo en cuanto ella me dijo que no lo haría por alguien de tan bajo rango social. Ahora sigue mi venganza; demostrarle a Ada Wong que irse por la salida fácil que le dio su padre fue un error, que me vea fuera de su alcance y demostrarle a mi musa de cabellos de fuego que yo puedo ser el hombre indicado para ella.

El comienzo...

Era una de las fiestas más importantes para todos los estudiantes del campus: la fiesta de Halloween. La sociedad de alumnos se había esmerado más de lo normal, este año les tocaba organizar a los de último grado ya que pronto sería su graduación, por lo que Rebecca Chambers había estado involucrada en toda la organización como presidenta estudiantil, y había pedido ayuda a su mejor amiga Claire Redfield, pese a que esta última se había negado, al final tuvo que acceder por tratarse de su mejor amiga.

-¿Es serio Claire no vas asistir a la fiesta?

-No tengo ganas, ve tu y diviertete.

-Sabes, a veces pienso que eres muy aburrida, pero bueno, es tu decisión.

-Ve tu y diviértete todo lo que quieras, ¿vas a querer que te ayude con tu disfraz?

-Por supuesto que si.- le sonrió-Oye, ¿me podrías ayudar a maquillarme?

-Por supuesto, vamos, ve por tu disfraz y te ayudo

Claire estaba terminando de ayudar a Rebecca a ponerse su disfraz, había tardado un poco pese a que su disfraz era algo complicado, había escogido un disfraz de zombie, y lo que más había costado era el maquillaje, pero a fin de cuentas Claire estaba satisfecha con lo que había elaborado.

-Listo, ya puedes ver como has quedado.

-Claire, es una broma, ¿verdad?-dijo sorprendida.

-¿Qué es una broma?-sonrió nerviosa.

-El maquillaje, el disfraz, en si todo, pareciera que en realidad soy uno de esos muertos vivientes, en serio deberías seguir haciéndolo seguido. Me a agradadó mucho.-le dio un abrazo, a Claire.

A la pelirroja le daban un poco de incomodidad este tipo de formas de afecto, no sólo de Rebecca, de cualquier persona, pero por una extraña razón ya se había acostumbrado.

-Vale, si te agradó me alegra, creí que no te agradaría, pero bueno anda, ve a la fiesta, yo me quedare a ver una película, si necesitas algo no dudes en hablarme, ¿de acuerdo?

-No te preocupes tendré todo bajó control, tal vez regrese un poco tarde, no me esperes, o como gustes.

-Estaré despierta un buen rato, por si necesitas algo, ya vete, se te esta haciendo tarde, corre ve a comerte a tu novio.-le dijo en broma.

-Claire para que me lo "coma" no necesito este disfraz y lo sabes perfectamente.-le dijo Rebecca y con una mirada y sonrisa traviesa.

-Bien, bien, creo que es demasiada información.

-Como sea ya me voy, disfruta viendo tus películas, y no te preocupes por mi, voy a estar bien.

-Que te vaya bien y tendré una noche tranquila viendo mis películas y tu no bebas mu...- no la dejo terminar por que Rebecca ya había salido.-mucho, bueno creo que tenemos tu y yo una sita televisor.-sonrió para si misma y se dedicó a ver que película vería.


End file.
